


Through their eyes

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [12]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Through their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

**_23 décembre - matin_ **

Faith et Fred avaient décidé de passer la matinée en ville après avoir déposé les enfants chez ses parents à elle. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et il leur restait encore quelques achats à faire pour être prêts. C'était également l'occasion de prouver à Fred qu'elle pouvait être une bonne épouse autant qu'un bon flic. Quoi de mieux, alors, qu'une matinée de shopping en tête à tête ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans un magasin de fringues ? soupira Fred lorsque Faith lui annonça qu'elle voulait s'y arrêter deux minutes.  
\- J'ai besoin d'une robe.  
\- Mais t'en as déjà plein à la maison.  
\- J'ai besoin d'une robe pour le boulot.  
\- Depuis quand t'as besoin d'une robe pour le boulot ?  
\- Le gala de Noël de la police, Fred. Je t'en ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois, rappelle-toi. »

Fred soupira de nouveau mais consentit à la suivre. 

Faith déambula dans les rayons à la recherche d'une robe ni trop élégante ni trop extravagante. Et surtout pas trop chère. Elle ne comptait pas dépenser l'équivalent de leur loyer dans une seule pièce de vêtement. Ni dans plusieurs, d'ailleurs.

Les minutes passaient mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait et elle sentait Fred commencer à s'impatienter derrière elle. Il soupirait à chaque fois qu'elle reposait un vêtement après l'avoir tiré de son portant. Cela commençait à l'agacer, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire pour ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres. Inutile de provoquer un scandale en public.

Pour gagner du temps, Faith alla trouver une vendeuse et lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle recherchait et pour quel genre d'événement. Elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec son corps, et encore moins à l'idée de se faire scruter dans les détails pas une inconnue, mais si ça pouvait leur faire gagner du temps, alors tant pis.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à la vendeuse pour tirer de ses rayons une magnifique robe d'un vert sombre. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier, légèrement resserrée sous la poitrine par une bande de dentelle noire. Le tissu était épais mais fluide, particulièrement doux au toucher. 

« Faith, t'as bientôt fini ? s'impatienta Fred à l'extérieur de la cabine.  
\- Dans une seconde. »

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir. La robe traînait légèrement parterre puisqu'elle était pieds nus, mais elle n'aurait plus ce problème lorsqu'elle aurait chaussé une paire de chaussures à talons. Faith ouvrit le rideau de la cabine et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.  
\- Tu comptes y aller comme ça ?  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ? lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau, cette fois avec hésitation. »

La vendeuse revint à ce moment-là et s'extasia sur le résultat. Fred soupira de nouveau alors que Faith hésitait tout de même à la prendre. La réaction de Fred avait fait descendre en flèche le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait ressenti en se regardant dans le miroir.

« Maintenant que tu as trouvé ta robe, on peut y aller ? s'impatienta de nouveau Fred. »

Faith se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça doucement. Elle acheta tout de même la robe par dépit et quitta le magasin sur les pas de son mari. Il leur fallu encore plusieurs minutes avant que le silence qui s'était installé entre eux se dissipe et que la conversation ne porte sur les enfants.

**_23 décembre - après-midi_ **

Faith marcha depuis le métro jusqu'au poste, enfonçant un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête pour se protéger du froid. Elle fut surprise de voir que Bosco était déjà arrivé quand elle passa la porte des vestiaires. Il était en grande conversation avec Davis. Une histoire de filles, apparemment.

Faith les salua brièvement et se rendit auprès de son casier. Elle l'ouvrit et pendit la housse dans laquelle se trouvait la robe pour ce soir sur l'intérieur de la porte grillagée. 

« C'est quoi ? fit Bosco en passant à côté d'elle.  
\- Ma tenue pour ce soir.  
\- Tu vas au gala ?  
\- Pas toi ?  
\- Je sais pas encore.  
\- Tu sais que même si ça n'a pas été dit officiellement, notre présence est obligatoire.  
\- Depuis quand Bosco suit les règles ?"  
\- Ferme-la Sullivan. »

Faith commença à se changer sans insister. Elle n'allait pas se battre avec Bosco s'il n'était pas décidé à venir. Elle avait déjà assez à batailler à la maison. Elle était un peu déçue, certes, mais elle survivrait. Du moins elle l'espérait. Était-ce possible de littéralement mourir d'ennui ? 

**_23 décembre - soir_ **

Faith se trouvait dans la grande salle de cérémonie du 1PP, arrangée pour la soirée en salle de fête. Un grand sapin avait été installé là, au pied duquel se trouvait une pile de faux cadeaux. Toute la crème de la police était présente. Les hommes et femmes les plus importants se trouvaient en uniforme tandis que les simples flics se trouvaient en smoking ou en robe de soirée. 

Un verre de champagne à la main, Faith commençait à regretter d'être venue. Elle enviait même un peu Bosco d'avoir trouvé mieux à faire, même s'il se trouvait avec une fille qu'il larguerait le lendemain matin. 

Elle devait se contenter de serrer des mains et sourire poliment, tant à ses collègues et supérieurs qu'aux donateurs de la ville. Le maître-mot de la soirée était : faire bonne impression. Ce qui n'était pas dit officiellement, en revanche, c'était qu'elle devait également supporter les commentaires graveleux et les regards lubriques traînant sur son corps. La joie d'être une femme dans un métier d'homme. 

« Acceptes-tu un peu de compagnie ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Hey.  
\- Hey. Ça fait du bien de voir des visages familiers.  
\- C'est si terrible que ça ?  
\- Ça se voit que tu n'es pas une femme, Davis.  
\- Et j'en suis bien content.  
\- Je déteste ce genre d'événements.  
\- Pourquoi tu viens alors ?  
\- Comme si j'avais le choix.  
\- Regarde, ça ne gêne pas Bosco.  
\- Bosco est un homme. La hiérarchie tient à mettre en avant leur quota féminin dans les rangs.  
\- Désolé pour toi, commenta Sully. »

Faith se fit servir un autre verre d'alcool qu'elle avala d'une traite.

« Attention, tu vas finir par plus marcher droit.  
\- Bosco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s’exclama-t-elle en se retournant.  
\- Wow. »

Faith ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la réaction de Bosco. Il s'était stoppé net et la détaillait de haut en bas.

A cet instant précis Faith ne regretta pas l'achat de cette robe. Grâce au regard de Bosco posé sur elle, elle se sentait belle. Elle se sentait femme. Rien à voir avec l'impression que lui avait laissé Fred le matin même. Son propre mari n'était même plus capable de l'apprécier un minimum. 

« Bosco ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par gober une mouche.  
\- Laisse-le, Sully. Je peux comprendre sa réaction, Faith est magnifique ce soir.  
\- Merci Davis.  
\- Bon, on vous laisse, on a encore des gens à voir.  
\- Ah bon ? Davis, attend, on doit voir qui ? Davis ! Bon, à plus tard, les gars.  
\- A plus, Sully. »

Faith les regarda s'éloigner puis reporta son attention sur Bosco.

« Tu comptes dire quelque chose ?  
\- Je… euh…  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Un... Un whisky.  
\- Un whisky et un martini, s'il vous plait. »

Bosco s'approcha et prit place à ses côtés. Le serveur servit leurs boissons et Faith tendit son verre vers Bosco pour trinquer.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Hm-hm. C'est pas la même chose sans toi. »

Bosco la regarda avec un tel sérieux qu'elle en fut troublée et baissa les yeux sur son martini. Elle mourrait avant de l'admettre, mais elle appréciait ce genre de moments. Des instants volés, loin des patrouilles et loin de chez elle. Des petits moments où elle pouvait oublier l'espace de quelques secondes qu'elle était une épouse et une mère.

Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à avoir besoin de l'attention des hommes. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de femme que l'on regarde, de toute façon. Mais parfois elle souhaiterait juste que Fred la regarde à nouveau comme avant. Avant les enfants, avant le mariage. Avant les problèmes. Au moins alors elle se sentirait aimée. Là, elle se sentait juste… invisible. 

Et puis il y avait Bosco, son meilleur ami. Ça n'était jamais plus que quelques brefs regards, mais c'était là. Ça comptait. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, en vérité, et la plupart du temps elle essayait de ne pas s'attarder dessus car ça n'apporterait que des problèmes. À elle comme à lui. 

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool dans son sang, ou le fait qu'elle était contrariée à cause de Fred, mais ce soir-là Faith voulait s'attarder là-dessus. 

Elle voulait s'attarder sur le fait qu'elle éprouvait plus de satisfaction quand le regard de son partenaire se posait sur elle que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son mari. Elle voulait s'attarder sur le fait qu'elle aimerait ressentir cette sensation un peu plus souvent. 

Elle voulait s'attarder sur l'absence de culpabilité dans son esprit. 

Elle ne devrait pas accorder tant d'importance au regard de Bosco, pas plus qu'elle n'en accordait généralement à tout homme qui n'était pas son mari. Mais quand il la regardait comme ça, elle ne se sentait pas simplement femme, elle se sentait spéciale. C'était une sensation étrange, vraiment, d'être intimidée par son meilleur ami.

Bosco continuait de la regarder par-dessus son épaule. 

« T'es magnifique ce soir, Faith.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je suis surpris que Fred t'ait laissé sortir comme ça.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Ben comme ça. À sa place je t'aurais gardé jalousement à la maison. »

Faith se mit à rire pour cacher son trouble, mais son sourire ne tint pas longtemps sur son visage alors elle avala une gorgée d'alcool pour faire illusion. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Bosco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Faith, parle-moi. Est-ce que Fred a fait quelque chose ?  
\- Non, non, il n'a rien fait. En fait…  
\- Quoi ? Dis-moi.  
\- Il n'a même pas réagi. Pas même un compliment pour la forme. »

Bosco soupira à ses côtés, puis serra les dents. Faith savait ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait jamais porté Fred dans son cœur, et s'était toujours montré protecteur envers elle.

« Je suis désolé que Fred soit un abruti.  
\- Peu importe… »

Elle termina son verre d'une traite et guetta le moment où le serveur pourrait capter son regard pour lui demander de la resservir. Bosco attira cependant son attention avant, en posant la main sur son bras nu.

« Eh, tu veux danser ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu veux danser ?  
\- Je croyais que tu détestais ça ?  
\- Oui mais toi tu aimes danser, alors…  
\- Bosco…  
\- C'est bientôt Noël, et j'ai envie que tu passes une bonne soirée, Faith. »

Faith le regarda un instant et sut qu'il était sérieux. Il était prêt à donner de sa personne juste pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne le méritait pas. Pourtant elle prit sa main et se laissa entrainer au milieu de la foule jusqu'au centre de la pièce où quelques couples dansaient déjà sur une musique lente.


End file.
